A Twirl of Friends
by BowlfulOfWisdom
Summary: This is a story of six friends, and their thoughts and eveything, please read this and review it, your reviews are my pride!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- These are all my own characters, and please don't use them!  
  
Mike- Michael Jonathan Sims.  
  
I wish that mom wouldn't be so aggressive. I told her that I'll take my little sister, Ruby to the park, and I will. After I do my homework. Really, after homework. Ever since dad dumped us it's been like this. Just my mom, who's hardworking, and manages to keep her job, but is still depressed, eight year old Ruby, and I, Mike. Sometimes I think that if I were more like Ashley people would appreciate me more. Ashley is on of my best friends. She's a punk. Well, she looks like one. Inside she's got the kindest heart in the world. I have never met anyone like her. She gets along with her parents, babysits her siblings, and volunteers. She also has the highest grades in our school. You would never know that by looking at her. I'm only fifteen, but I think that I am in love with her. We have been best friends for years, but that's what our group is. Friends. Best Friends. Ashley, Cody, Marcie, Natalia, Travis, and I. All of them great, nice people, but Ashley and I are the closest. I think. Lately I haven't been sure about anything. 


	2. Natalia

Natalia- Natalie Leitman.  
  
I know that Aunt Carley and Uncle William are trying. They are. They are kind people, after all they were the ones that had adopted me after my parents died. DIED! THEY ARE DEAD!!! It's been over a year since the car "accident". I have always liked Aunt Carley, she being mom's younger sister, only a year younger than my mom. Uncle Will is really cool too. But they have their own life, their own kids. Zack, he's thirteen, and I don't mind him. He's really kind, and good to talk to sometimes. Cassie is ten, and a pain in the ass. But I can handle her. I can handle everyone, but I miss my old life. My old friends, my old house. My mom and dad. I've made some really good friends here. Ashley, Travis, Cody, Mike, Marcie. Ashley is the kindest and probably by BEST best friend. I wish that Mike would like me more than just a friend. He is so hot, and has such a great personality. My old boyfriend dumped me after I moved here. I didn't mind, after my parents death, nothing seems so terrible anymore. 


	3. Ashley

Ashley- Ashley Elizabeth Matthews.  
  
I just got back from the children's hospital. Those poor, poor kids with leukemia, and other haunting diseases. Now I am at home babysitting Kenny, Janie, and Danny. My older sister Jill gets way with everything. Mom and Dad never make her cook dinner, or baby-sit, or get perfect grades. Jill is sixteen, I'm fifteen, Kenny is seven. The twins are four. I want to be a nice person, I want mom and dad to be proud of me, so I over- achieve with my grades. I will probably get into Harvard, or Yale, or Princeton. Something really good. I want to be a doctor, so I need a proper education. My parents seem to think that it was their decision, but it's mine. I want to be a pediatrician, I love kids. I'm so happy that Natalia moved her. Of course It's horrible about her parents, but at least now I finally have a girl to talk to. The guys are great, but sometimes you just need to have a sleepover, or a day at the mall, and the guys aren't with that. Marcie is okay, but she has always been the outsider of our group, I don't feel very comfortable one-on-one with her. Speaking of our group, something has been up with Mike. He has been acting really weird around me lately. Could it be? Oh no. Does Mike have a crush on me? Oh my God. I like him. I like him a lot. But as a FRIEND. If he does like me, it's going to be really hard breaking his heart. He has such a good heart. 


	4. Travis

Travis- Travis Lawrence Smith  
  
I come from an All- American Family. It's commercial. I live in a two- story house with my mother, Claire who is a lawyer, my father John, who is a banker, and my younger sister Didi, who is eleven. We also have a golden retriever, named Buddy. My ancestors immigrated from Ireland many, many years ago. Every holiday we get together with our whole family at my grandparents house. How more American can you get? I like rock music. I like rap too. My mother yells at me to turn it down. She doesn't understand my style. Dad tries to talk me into going to a baseball or hockey game with him, for some one- on- one father to son activities. I laugh at that. How gay is that? My parents never yell at Didi when she plays her Britney Spears and NSYNC, and spends fortunes of cash on horseback riding lessons. I want to get to know Natalia. She moved here last year, after her parents died. She's part of the group now. Looking at her you might think, " goody- 2 -shoes, little miss perfect." Because with her very blonde hair, brown eyes, happy smile, and girly- girl clothes, she might not seem to have a real personality. But that's not true, she has a great personality. I wish that we would talk more, I'm sure that there is a lot that we could say to each other, I like her a lot. A lot. 


	5. Cody

Cody- Cody David Park  
  
I'm obsessed with sports. I have other activities, but sports are my number 1 thing. When Natalia moved here, I hoped that she would give me some inside scoop on the Yankees, since she's from New York City, which is the home of the Yankees. To my disappointment, she didn't know a lot. She hates sports. Bummer, but Natalia's cool. I don't like her any more than just a friend though. She one of "us". Of our group. I barely get to hang out with them after school, since my parents being Traditional Korean people except my siblings and me to always study. Ryan, being a sleaze back manages to get away, and Karen she's now in college, so basically it's only me not having any fun. Surprisingly, mom and dad let me join the basketball team, only, and ONLY because it will look good on my college application. We don't even have a basketball hoop in our driveway or anything. Last year I had a girlfriend. Her name was Libby. She dumped me. I was upset. Now I am over it, but I don't want to be in a relationship for a while. I don't have time. But maybe what I really need, is to just cool down, and chill. 


	6. Marcie

Marcie- Marcella Katherine Jenkins  
  
Why don't my friends like me? In our group they leave me out, I know that they try not to, but they do, they do a lot. Especially Ashley, it's like she hates me. I don't even know why I hang out with them anymore. I should try to hang out with the preps. They are more like me. My parents say that I am lucky to have such great friends. Great. Yeah right. Ever since Natalia moved here, and came into our group its been "All About Her". She's pretty nice and quiet, but that might be sneaky. I joined a music club at school. My "friends" listen to Linkin Park, Slipknot, Avril Lavigne, Blink 182, Sum 41 and all that rock crap. I love NSYNC, and Mandy Moore. The only rock that I like is No Doubt. In the music club we worship NSYNC and Britney Spears. Hey, maybe I'll get close to some of the peeps there. Sometimes my "friends" aren't that bad, and maybe I am lucky to have them. But that's sometimes. Just sometime. 


End file.
